BTS World
BTS World is a South Korean storytelling simulation game developed by Netmarble Games which was launched worldwide on Apple Store and Google Play in June 26, 2019. Gameplay BTS World is a free storytelling simulation game based in fictional stories helping the BTS members, which features two modes: BTS Story and Another Story. 'BTS Story' The storyline follows the player which time-slips back to 2012 becoming the manager tasked with debuting future supergroup BTS. This mode is divided into multiple chapters, all story elements and missions must be cleared and read to be able to move to the next chapter also specific player levels must be reached to unlock chapter after chapter two. There are three types of stages in this mode: Story Stages, Mission Stages and Cinematic Stages. *Story Stages are composed of various story screens and dialogue. The members reactions change based on the selections which the player make in story stages. *Mission Stages are cleared using members cards and various items are available as rewards for clearing missions. *Cinematic Stages are composed of cinematic clips starring the BTS members. 'Another Story' This mode has seven different stories, the player has to befriend the different members and help them solve their problems to fulfill their dreams. There are three types of stages in this mode: Story Stages, Mission Stages and Cinematic Stages. *Story Stages are composed of various story screens and dialogue. The member reaction change based on the selections which the player make in story stages. *Mission Stages are cleared using member cards which must match the member portrayed in the current story (Example: Only Jimin cards can be used during Jimin's story), each mission stage can be played up to three times per day and also various items are available as rewards for clearing missions. *Cinematic Stages are composed of cinematic clips starring the BTS member of the current story. 'Agency' The Agency is a place where the player can check the daily schedule and manage the members' conditions. Completing various scheduled tasks and making sure the members are feeling their best increases the groups' stats and this helps to get higher scores in missions. 'Mobile' This mode lets you interact with the members via mobile; such as receiving text messages, phone calls or social media feed updates from them. You are given multiple (usually up to 3) options of dialogue to respond with. Each dialogue choice varies in affinity increase. Choosing the best-suited option will greatly increase the members affinity (closeness, attachment) level for the player. If responding on a members' social media feed and you decide to want to choose a different dialogue choice, the player has the option to turn back time; this allows you to take back your previous response and pick a new one, however, at the cost of using diamonds. 'Photo Album' TBA 'Cards' TBA Characters and Cast List of the cast and characters on the fictional world. 'Main' * Manager * Kim Nam-joon (RM) as Kim Namjun * Kim Seok-jin (Jin) as Kim Seok Jin * Min Yoon-gi (Suga) as Min Yunki * Jung Ho-seok (J-Hope) as Jeong Hoseok * Park Ji-min (Jimin) as Park Jimin * Kim Tae-hyung (V) as Kim Taehyung * Jeon Jeong-guk (Jungkook) as Jeon Jeongguk 'Support' RM's Another Story * TBA as Jiyoung, she is a Namjun's neighbor kid who feed her cat, Toto. * TBA as Jiyoung's Dad * TBA as Detective Park * TBA as Detective Mo * TBA as Detective Mo's Younger Sister Jin's Another Story * TBA as Seok Jin's Father * TBA as Chef * TBA as Daseul * TBA as Manager * Lee Han-seo as Areum Suga's Another Story * TBA as Professor Na * TBA as Chaeik * TBA as Ji Sungmin J-Hope's Another Story * TBA as Animal Shelter Director * TBA as Professor Shin * TBA as Park Youngsu * TBA as Jeon Hocheol * TBA as Momo * TBA as Choi Inkyu Jimin's Another Story * TBA as Granny * TBA as Taeho * TBA as Hyundo V's Another Story * TBA as Manseok Jung Kook's Another Story * TBA as Euisoo * TBA as Cha Chisoo Videos 인벤 넷마블, 실사형 시네마틱 게임 'BTS World' 공개|BTS World Teaser BTS WORLD Official Teaser BTS WORLD Open Recruitment for BTS WORLD Manager BTS WORLD A new message has arrived! BTS WORLD Game Trailer BTS WORLD Surprise Video Message! Gallery Official Links *Website *Twitter *Instagram *BTS World on Apple Store *BTS World on Google Play Category:Games